the planets bend between us
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Las manos de Hotaru nunca han sido cálidas. [GL]


**Disclaimer:** todo a Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Summary:** Las manos de Hotaru nunca han sido cálidas.

 **Pareja:** Hotaru Tomoe/Chibiusa Tsukino.

 **Advertencia:** spoilers? OoC & self-indulgent fluff (?

* * *

 **the planets bend between us**

* * *

 _a hundred million suns and stars_

 _the sea filled in this silence_

 _before you sank those words_

 _and now even in the darkness_

 _i can see how happy you are_

* * *

Las manos de Hotaru nunca han sido cálidas.

Aquello es un hecho, lo es ahora y lo fue también entonces; _antes—_ antes de Papá Haruka, de Mamá Michiru y Mamá Setsuna; cuando ella vivía en otro cuerpo tan similar al suyo pero a la vez tan distinto, más maduro— más roto. Una vida que a veces recuerda a pedazos cuando las noches se le hacen demasiado largas y su mente divaga en memorias que no debería recordar, que no parecieran pertenecerle pero que, a la vez, atesora inconscientemente con algo así como una nostalgia que no comprende en forma de sueños-pesadillas que la dejan con el cuerpo adolorido a causa de su crecimiento tan misteriosamente acelerado. Son esas memorias, en su mayoría tan tristes y dolorosas, que se ven repentinamente empañadas por la sensación de un cuerpo (un alma) contra el suyo y una sonrisa hecha de estrellas, cabello de algodón de azúcar y ojos que la miran con un cariño abismal, libre de cualquier mala intención. Es una amistad que le pareciera que ha prevalecido por sobre la brecha del tiempo y la muerte misma, del renacimiento y las segundas (o terceras) oportunidades.

Es que es Chibiusa, Usagi, la Pequeña Dama, Sailor Chibi Moon— aquella chica hija de la luna que apareció en su vida un día y le ofreció su amistad en forma de una copa hecha a mano y su presencia cálida y segura, reconfortante. Un halo de luz lunar en medio del agujero negro de su existencia consumida, en donde su cuerpo mismo no era más que una prisión, una jaula con barrotes metálicos hecha para ser utilizada por otro ser, más maligno y ponzoñoso. Chibiusa, nacida en un milenio distinto, en una época lejana; con un corazón de oro debajo de sus inseguridades y envidias que no puede evitar; que le tendió la mano y la hizo sonreír con facilidad, incluso en medio de su dolor. Y—

La piel de Hotaru siempre ha sido fría, incluso ahora estando rodeada de tanto amor y felicidad es como si algo muy escondido dentro de ella continuara helando su sistema, ahí muy en el fondo; oculto entre medio de su cavidad torácica, latiendo a un lado de aquel corazón que a veces percibe tan entumecido. Entonces—

Vuelve a encontrarla y es como si sus almas estuvieran entrelazadas, como si el destino las empujara la una al lado de la otra; una cosa curiosa que está mucho más allá de las épocas en las que viven, de sus edades o del hecho de que ambas sean chicas. Luchan juntas, ríen juntas y (se quieren se quieren se quieren) es todo tan maravilloso, como sacado de un cuento de hadas o de alguna leyenda nacida en lo profundo de aquella galaxia tan vasta y luminosa.

La cosa es:

Que las manos de Hotaru nunca han sido cálidas, pero eso no importa cuando tiene los dedos finos de Chibiusa entrelazados con los suyos en un gesto inocente, empapado de un afecto sincero que ambas sostienen como un tesoro incluso más valioso que el Cristal de Plata. Y son jóvenes, demasiado aun, pero eso no las detiene de mirarse a los ojos y jurar que lucharán juntas hasta el fin de los tiempos; porque son jóvenes pero a la vez son princesas, son guerreras, son diosas en vestidos gráciles cargando el futuro mismo entre sus manos entrelazadas. Ellas y también las demás.

Y a Hotaru ciertamente no le molestaría renacer cuantas veces fuera necesario, si en el camino puede volver a conocer a su princesa de tiempos futuros y tomar sus manos tibias entre las suyas perpetuamente frías y así consolar aquella nostalgia atrapada en lo profundo de su subconsciente que se acalla cada vez que ella aparece; toda brillo y cabellos rosas revoloteando y mejillas de manzana que le dejan palabras dulzonas atrapadas en el paladar, una sensación cálida arrastrándose en su vientre y la sonrisa ya no tan tímida ni dolorosa dibujándose en su rostro. Resulta que—

Incluso la diosa de la muerte y el silencio ha terminado por caer conmovida por el conejo rosa de la luna.

(Amor interplanetario.)


End file.
